Object servicing such as surface inspection is essential for routine maintenance of a wide variety of objects, such as passenger planes, ships, and buildings. For example, surface paint layer of a passenger plane can be subject to damage due to environmental factors such as salt fog, sand dust, lightning strike and bombardment of foreign objects. The damage can result in defects such as chipping or cracking of the surface paint layer. The defect can be located at any location on the fuselage of the passenger plane.
Conventionally, inspection of the defects mainly relies on close-distance visual inspection by a human with the aid of a lift. The visual inspection by the human often needs to traverse the entire fuselage of the passenger plane. Therefore, the inspection often consumes a significant amount of human labor and time.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for methods and systems for inspecting an object that overcome the disadvantages of currently-available methods and systems.